


Punishing The Mage

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Dark Cullen, Dark Inquisitor, Evil Cullen, Evil Inquisitor, Forced, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen walks in on the Inquisitor with Dorian and joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing The Mage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/

He'd come from the tower with the intention to speak seriously to Trevelyan about a stricter curfew for the mages, and more guards in their dorm - after all Cullen knew the dangers of mages being able to conspire out of earshot. It wasn't even that most of them had bad intent, but being desperate, and the self righteousness that seemed to go hand in hand with magic was a dangerous thing.  
  
Instead of finding the Inquisitor working on paperwork at his desk or resting, he found him otherwise occupied. He was relaxed in the sofa in front of the fire, a glass of brandy in one hand, and the other hand was tangled in the tevinter mage's hair as he fucked the mage's mouth.  
  
"Ah Cullen," Trevelyan said, holding Dorian down when he made a distressed sound and tried to pull away at the mention of Cullen's name. "Are you well?"  
  
"If you're busy Inquisitor, I will return later" Cullen said, but he couldn't look away from the way Dorian struggled against the Inquisitors grip.  
  
"I was just teaching Pavus some manners," he said, letting Dorian up for air but not taking his hand out of his hair. Cullen had seen Templars punish and train mages like this before. It was one of the more effective tools with the limited resources they had. "I swear every mage in this place is trying my last nerve."  
  
Cullen couldn't help but feel the same. Dealing with the mages was tiring, and they didn't seem to want to help the inquisition before they helped themselves.  
  
Dorian's dark eye makeup was running down his cheeks in tears, his lips were swollen and wet, and he looked like he'd been hit at least once, a red mark on his cheekbone.  
  
"Would you like a turn?" Trevelyan asked, prodding his dick against Dorians lips.  
  
Cullen thought. Dorian was outspoken, and vocal about the treatment the mages were getting, and didn't understand how things were in he south. But he was useful too.  
  
"He hasn't wronged me," Cullen said  
  
"Not today," the inquisitor said as he pushed his member back into dorians mouth. "Suck me. But I remember that fight you got into when you played chess, that turned into a shouting match about how awful Templars are and how great Tevinter is for having free mages. I'm surprised you didn't punish him for that."  
  
Cullen was shocked by that. The chess game that had turned heated had angered him, but he'd never thought about punishing Dorian.  
  
"I didn't think it was my place, Inquisitor."  
  
"Cullen you are the only one I can trust to keep the mages in line. As far as I'm concerned you should employ every skill you learned in your years with the order to help our cause succeed."  
  
The inquisitor was right - the mages needed to know their place, or they would never be able to use them to defeat Corypheus. Dorian included.  
  
"Very well. I will help." Cullen said. He went to sit on the sofa with he inquisitor, unbuckling his belt and untying his pants.  
  
"Excellent!" Said Trevelyan, pulling Dorian off his prick and pushed him toward Cullen. "If you bite the commander I will geld that ox of yours. Understood? You need to be a bit firm with him Cullen, he likes to fight, but he sucks so well."  
  
Cullen thought about how smug Dorian had looked when they had argued. It felt amazing to shove his half hard prick into Dorians smug mouth.

"Suck him" the inquisitor demanded. Dorian sucked. He wasn't doing anything exciting with his tongue, but the inquisitor was right, he sucked so well, taking most of Cullen's dick as it got fully hard.  
  
Cullen held Dorian by the hair like the inquisitor had, but used both hands to shove Dorians mouth up and down on his cock. His mouth felt good, warm, hot and resisting because he was unwilling. Mages always took a few times to learn to comply properly.  
  
Next to him the inquisitor strokef his prick, watching Cullen shove Dorian onto his dick. Cullen started to make Dorian gag by shoving him down so hard, which made the inquisitor laugh.  
  
"He should be used to this" he said, reaching over and holding Dorians head down down against Cullen, making him stay with all of Cullen's dick in his mouth. "He sucks Iron Bull's horse cock. Maybe I should make him practice on the actual horses. He definitely wouldn't forget that bit of punishment any time soon"  
  
Cullen felt a wave of excitement at Trevelyans words. The Templars at Kirkwall hadn't even been that creative. He hoped the inquisitor wasn't just joking. Something like that might be just the thing to break someone as stubborn as Dorian.  
  
The inquisitor let Dorian off up Cullen's prick and he gasped, coughing.  
  
"You're both monsters," Dorian hissed.  
  
"Oh he speaks? Put your prick back in him Cullen, I don't want to listen to him."  
  
Cullen did as he was told and started to fuck Dorian's mouth again. He shove Dorian up and down until he could feel himself almost ready to burst.  
  
"Cum on his pretty face," the inquisitor said.   
  
Cullen pulled Dorian off him and stroked himself a few times, then he was cumming all over dorians face. Some got in his moustache and on his cheeks. Dorian looked humiliated, and Cullen wiped his prick head on Dorian's lips.  
  
"My turn." The inquisitor said, and dragged Dorian roughly by the hair over to him again. He forced his hard dick into dorians mouth and fucked his face hard. Dorian gagged and choked, whiny around the inquisitor. Cullen wished he could get hard again sooner.  
  
"Here you go mage," the inquisitor said. "This is so you'll remember your place in future." He pulled out and stroked himself until he came on dorians face aswell, all over his mouth, nose and chin. Then he pushed his cock back into Dorian's mouth.  
  
"Keep my prick warm until I decide if you've learned enough for today. What do you think Cullen?"  
  
Cullen wasn't cruel by nature, and Dorian hadn't complained much. He needed time to reflect on the lesson.  
  
"I think that's enoug for today inquisitor."  
  
"Okay. Get out. Remember who will suffer if you speak about this to anyone."  
  
Cullen felt bad for using Iron Bull as a threat, but he wasn't as hard on mages as he's thought a qunari would be. He was more of a mage sympathiser, and those could be as dangerous as a mage. Dorian left without saying anything.  
  
"So what did you come to see me about?" The Inquisitor asked.  
  
"We need to be stricter on the mages. It's the only way to keep order if we're going to defeat Corypheus."   
  
"Agreed. I think we should personally deal with any troublemakers ourselves." He grinned at Cullen, and Cullen found it felt right to grin back.


End file.
